


Ahsoka Tano's Disturbed Meditation

by Hypnofeet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A short story (Somewhat of a reskin) about myself being the Padawan to the Force Wielder: Ahsoka Tano. I do enjoy her being my Master and myself as her Padawan.





	Ahsoka Tano's Disturbed Meditation

My Master: Ahsoka Tano sat above me, sat with her legs crossed as she meditated, a Jedi Holocron floating in front of us. Once more, I was on the floor, though I didn’t mind. I was still having trouble of getting the hang with the Force, especially since after the events of Order 66, it was harder to find Jedi to train me. And... Well, we know Ahsoka’s story. Her feet were still trapped in her boots, one of them resting on my face gently. She smiled as she meditated, looking down at me peacefully. She was Togruta female: a human-like race that existed in the galaxy. She had dark orange skin and beautiful blue eyes that stared down at me.  
“Thank you for helping me meditate.” She smiled.  
“It’s no problem Master.” I replied back as basically her padawan.  
She giggled at the name, resting her other boot on my chest.  
“Mind taking my boots off for me?” She asked innocently. “It’ll help me relax.”  
I did as she asked, removing her boots carefully that eventually exposed her small orange bare feet. Unlike what one would think, her feet were just like a humans. They didn’t smell so bad, though I could tell how soft and delicate they were by just looking at them.  
“Thank you.” She thanked me as I thought to myself before suddenly blurting out the first thing that came to mind.  
“I though Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments?” I said before covering my mouth.  
“Only if you are a Jedi.” She corrected me. “I’m no Jedi myself, and neither will you. We have hope and follow hope, that’s what matters. We do what is right for the galaxy.”  
I agreed with her as I felt her soft bare feet lower onto my chest, rubbing against me softly as she giggled.  
“Besides, you are too special to me my padawan.” She teased. “And you seem comfy down there. Don’t want to ruin the moment.”  
She gave me a wink before going back to meditating.  
“I’m sorry.” She spoke. “I am not normally meditating like this. I just thought I could try something different.”  
“That’s okay. I enjoy it down here because it makes you happy.” I replied.  
Her smile brought a warmth to my heart, though it was interrupted when both her bare feet suddenly covered my face. I could feel her toes on my mouth, her heels covering my eyes like a blindfold. She was quiet once more as I dared not to move, enjoying the feeling I was experiencing right now. I didn’t think it could get any better when I felt my lips move. Though I could not see, I presumed it was her toes, rubbing my lips in a circular motion ever so gently. I let out a soft moan before I felt her toes curl into my mouth, rubbing against my tongue like they were both in a dance. She continuously switched feet, doing the same actions over and over again. Was this relaxing her? Helping her meditate? I wasn’t sure, I just let her feet take control of my mouth and tongue. Her heels moved off my eyes, moving slight to the side where I could see her suddenly shiver in desire, looking down at me. Was being under her bare feet actually distracting her? I gulped as she winked at me.  
“Perhaps this is my fault.” She spoke. “This is so distracting.”  
She stood up, standing on my chest with a cheeky grin. She suddenly lowered down to my surprise, sitting on my stomach with her bare feet inches from my face.  
“You give me so much happiness padawan.” She leaned down to my face, kissing me softly.  
I wonder... Could she taste her feet against her sweet lips? I wanted to think, but that kiss was so distracting as her tongue led my tongue into a waltz, dancing together.  
After a while, she stopped, grinning before she pressed her feet hard onto my face. I could see between her toes, her face giving the warm smile once more, making me blush.  
“It’s things like this that make me happy that I left the Jedi Order. Now please, make me happier!” She begged. “Then, we shall meditate together... Hopefully.”  
She was my Master, making her happy would be enough for me. My movements became more swift, elegant and as much as I hate to say it, lovingly. I licked against her soles as she bit her own lip gently, moaning softly. Her toed curled from the excitement and pleasure I could only imagine she was receiving. I continued licking as she winked at me, smiling before rubbing her heel onto my lips, making me suck her heel softly. She pressed and twisted, rubbing her heel around my lips more. She smiled throughout the whole experience.  
"This is so pleasing..." She smiled. “Maybe meditating after battles isn’t a good idea. I feel like this could be great for my feet when they are tired... Smelly and sweaty, don’t you think?”  
I was about to answer when her foot sealed my mouth shut, giving me another wink. She made me worship her feet for a while before tapping them against my lips softly.  
“That’s enough.” She laughed. “We should really do some Jedi Training.”  
She gave me a peck on the lips as she stood up. She raised her arm at me, helping me up to my feet before she put her boots back on.  
“What happened to meditating?” I asked.  
“That can wait, padawan.” She replied. “Right now, we should focus on training.”  
“Yes Master.” I replied, giving her a bow.  
She put her hand under my chin, making me look into her eyes.  
“After training... My feet will need some pampering.” She teased.  
She kissed my cheek softly, making me go dark red. She headed out to the door as I followed her. This was going to be a long day, helping my Master relax with some foot pampering... And I would not refuse such a request as her padawan. With her by my side, I feel like the both of us can help the Rebellion save the galaxy from the Empire’s tyranny.


End file.
